now look what we did
by XxPaNdOrAliCexX
Summary: so he is a teacher and she is his student. who cares. being friends wont lead to anything... right? thats what they thought. but nothing ever works out for rukia now does it. r and r. i know i have more stories but i had to put this out there. sorry for bad typing! i will fix it.
1. new teacher

Chapter one: the new teacher

_an:ya I know I have more stories but no one really reads them so I will keep writing the ones that are reviewed. So here is another one of my hopeless writings!_

"class settle down now!" the head of the school exclaimed.

As soon as her voice boomed everyone in the room stopped and looked at her. Including a petite, raven haired, purple eyed girl. No one really payed any mind to her. But in her little group of friends everyone knew how great she was.

"OK so as you know your original teacher wont be here anymore because of injury," a few of the kids in back laughed at this. "but we to have a replacement." the whole class whispered at this.

"would it be a teacher we know"

"he or she?"

"will he be cute?"

"i hope she got a nice ass."

"ahem! Anyways your new teacher will be Mr. Schiffer. But he will start tomorrow. As for today I will be teaching you." there were moans and grunts in response.

As soon as the head master said that name the big purple eyes of rukia became wider.

'no its not him.. he left a long time ago...' after she thought of that rukia calmed down and settled down into the lesson.

**end of the day rukia's pov**

as I walked home I wasn't really listening to my best friend orihime talk about her new recipe... or as I like to call it the food of death... I stopped after she talked of putting rice, pudding, lobster, noodles, and her "amazing" green paste into a bun and double deep frying it...yum?

Now my mind is off thinking of today and what I have to do. Then my mind wondered to the new teacher. What would he be like? I hope he is nice. Oh well guess we are going to find out.

'still that name... maybe he is a distant cousin of him?' shaking the thought away again she nodded at what orihime said and asked a question back acting like she was listing the whole time.

**in rukias dream**

rukia stood in a field of flowers watching children play. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, but lucky for her she didn't want to go anywhere. The soft wind kissed her face and the warm temp made her feel safe.

'I hate this dream. It just reminds me of a lost friend.' she watched for the 5th night in a row her and an old friend play as kids.

"come on ulqui! come and play!"

"rukia! tag your it!"

"its not fair! Your older." there was a bright flash of light and then rukia reappeared in the same place same time of year but 8 years later. The kids are now 11 and growing up fast.

'I remember this day. Its the day he said he...'

"rukia im sorry I haven't been there for you lately."

"nah its fine. You are off with your other friends. I know you need more time for them. You cant always be with me."

Both rukias' smiled a small bitter sweet smile that showed love and warmth. That it probably the last time she smiled a real smile. Rukia at the time already knew she loved him but didn't tell him not knowing how he would react. She was going to go on but he stopped her by pulling her into a hug. His arms never let go and slowly ever so slowly rukias hands came up to wrap around his middle. Ulquiorra pulled away and looked into rukias captivating purple eyes with a hint of wonder, question, and hope.

'he could always read me so well.' the older rukia thought. She stopped thinking and watched the happiest time of her life play out.

"rukia... I don't want to stop hanging out with you. If anything I want to spend more time with you. Please don't say those things. I love you... please say you love me back..."

the silence was unbearable. The old rukia wanted to scream out to her younger version to say something but she didn't. After a long while ulquiorra pulled back.

"i see you don't feel the same way.. I will leave then..." he started to move away but rukia grabbed his hand. Her hair covering her face.

"do you really mean that. Do you really love me?" if he could see her then he would see her crying tears of joy.

"i don't say things I don't mean." thats all he has to say.

Rukia pulled him back to her and smashed their lips together. To say ulquiorra was surprised is an understatement. But he recovered quick and moved his lips to hers. they were perfect. Ulquiorra was always the one to make the first move so he was the one to ask her entrance. He slowly and lightly bit her lower lip. She knew what he wanted and opened but only a bit so he had to work for it and he did. He used his hands that were on her lips to bring them closer and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He was a very naturally skilled kisser. He knew where to move and go to make her move, moan, and feel good.

But all good things must come to an end. Ulquiorras dad came running at him yelling.

"stop touching that filth!" their eyes widened and they backed up.

"i knew I couldn't trust my pure noble boy to a stupid street trash. You slut!" then a hand came down on her knocking the weak small rukia onto the ground.

"dad! No!" but his dad didn't stop.

He kicked her hit her and bashed her head into the ground. Once he was done he got up and spit on the ground next to her.

"lets go son! Now!"

ulquiorra didn't move.

"didn't you hear me you freeloader good for nothing! You are lucky your mother is dead so she doesn't see this!" the seen went black because rukia lost consciousness.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

rukia woke with a start and tears running down her face.

'no it happened again. Why must I relive this? Why me?' it is true rukia was a street rat at the time. But the noble family kuchiki adopted her. Not for her looks, brains or skills, but because she was born into it.

The head of the clan, byakuya, had a wife named hisana. Her and byakuya had a child but she died while giving birth. That child was rukia. But the elders got rid of her. Finally after those long years byakuya found his lost little girl. And he wont let anyone take her away.

**in school**

"oh class! I want you all to give your new teacher a warm welcome! mr. Schiffer please come in."

when the door opened a tall pale male came into the room. He couldn't be more then early 20s He has long(ish) black hair, emerald green eyes and a very stone like expression. He was black dress shoes along with black pants a crisp white shirt and a dark green tie.

As soon as rukia saw is cold charming face her breathe hitched.

'could it really be him' the eyes the look the age the name everything screamed ulquiorra. When their eyes locked something passed between them then is soon as it came it was gone.


	2. stupid tears

Chapter 2:you changed.

"good morning class. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I will be you new home room teacher."

I could tell most of the girls already love him, but I don't. He is the same ulquiorra but acts different. He is cold, distant, I cant even see any emotion in his eyes. Maybe there is no emotion to see. What has happened to you while I was gone?

A girl in the back raised her hand. I don't remember her name but I know she is the school wanna be slut. Her uniform is way to short and tight, her make up is loud and she even goes around telling people who she has slept with. Also she is chewing gum in the worst possible way ever.

"heyyyy. _Smack smack _sooooo _smack chew smack_ like how old are you?" the class turned back to ulquiorra waiting to see what he says. Luckily he doesn't seem to take interest in her. He never was on for the quick and easy type.

"why is my age a concern?" he asked with a raised eye brow. The classes heads turned back to her.

"just _chew _wanted ta know."

"i am 21." there was a few gasps. And some of the sluts had hope in their eyes. Poor ulqui is going to get jumped on his first day.

**lunch hour**

As I walked out of the room I tried to act like I didn't care girls were throwing them selves at him. Gross. Good thing he didn't seem to care. But I cant read him very well any more so what do I know.

I sped walked to my hide out, also known as a tree branch. People look left, right, be hind them, and even down. But they never look up. So no one ever finds me. I just start to eat my apple when a hear orihime's voice.

"rukia? Hey where are you? I know your in a tree but I don't know what tree. Awww come out please. I probably look weird talking to no one." I laughed a little then whistled.

"hey hime! Im up here."the orange haired teen looked up with a wide smile.

"hey rukia! come on down I want you to meet someone!"

'who would that be?' I wondered. After a slight nod i grabbed the branch and swung down.

"10 for dismount! Now come on u have to meet him he is so amazing!" my bubbly friend grabbed my hand and we were off. We only have 10 minutes left for lunch so why not. I wasn't watching where I was going and soon found my self right up against orihime's back.

"ouch. Orihime why did you stop?" I looked up but was met with beautiful eyes. They are a deep brown and I felt something fluter in me. I looked closer at him and found that he has bright orange spiked hair a tall lean figure and a look of surprise.

"rukia this is ichigo. Ichigo, rukia. She is the friend I told u about." orihime has done it again. After she found out I didn't want a boy friend she has wanted to find me one. This must be the... 6th guy she has shown me.

"ummm hey... orihime thanks but I think I need to get back to class. I didn't even take a second look at him. If I did I would have seen the sadness in his eyes and the longing.

"i wonder when she will stop bringing me these random guys. There is only one guy for me, but he has been gone for a long time now. I don't thing he will ever come back." ouch... damn really? I ran into a wall. Stupid tears covering my sight...

"are you alright?" I froze

that voice

the black hair

the blurry out line

it ulquiorra...

I looked up and there he is. Without any expression what so ever... where did it go?

"im so sorry sir. I was just..." I stopped when his hand slid on my cheek. Was he cleaning away the tears? Just like the first day we met.

_Flash back_

_I ran as fast as I could. No one will catch me. I hope. There I was a lonely little street rat running for her life. Stealing food to live._

"_get back here you bitch!" the man yells. I want to cover my ears and close my eyes to make it go away. Just like a bad dream. But I cant wake up from this living hell. When I finally stop to take a breath I see that I lost the shop keeper a half a mile back. I slump down and set down the food._

_'if this really my life. Running? Never stopping. Looking in trash and stealing... what has my life become... can I call it a life...' I pulled my knees up to my chest and their in a dark cold ally way I cried. I haven't cried in a long time and it burns my eyes but I don't care. The pain is nothing new._

"_hey girl... why are you crying?" I looked up and for a second I thought I died and was looking at an angel. His pale skin seemed to glow in the small light, his hair, although black, was still glossy and looked smooth. He looked to be a few years older then be with his tall and lean figure._

"_i... I..."_

"_u sick or something?" he asked. His voice laced with concern._

"_no im fine..." my voice hitched when his warm hand rubbed the tears that were falling from my red eyes._

"_don't cry. Pretty girls like you should never cry." he gave me a smile and I knew he was my angel sent to save me. I could just feel it. He was the first person to be kind to me. And I loved, and still do love, him for it._

_Flashback end._

We both freeze for a moment when I make the first move.

"im very sorry for bumping into you but I must be going." Then I raced down the hall.

"why ulquiorra. Why did you have to go. I could really use you as a friend right about now. I wish I had the old ulquiorra back. The one I know and love." I whispered to my self. Little did I know the man I was talking about heard every word I said.

_An: and thats where I stop. Very tired it's... 1:13 am so im dead weight. Review please. I would love to hear what you have to say! Sorry if its ooc but yaaa... its an au soooo... also I put ichigo in this story for a reason. He it there for something but I wont say. Next chapter will be ulquiorra's pov about what happened in this chap! Bye bye for now!_


	3. ulquiorra's pov

Chapter 3: back home

_**this is a quick short chap. But I swear to you in the name off all that is anime. The next chapter will be lonnnnnngggggg and amazing... I hope... oh and another thing. I love fluff! So there will be a lot. You know the whole we love each other but fate is mean kinda thing. Gotta love it!**_

I walk off the plain and stretch my limbs. Tokyo isn't exactly a 5 minute drive from karakura. (I don't know how far away they really are.) well here I am again. The last time I was here was years ago. Back when rukia and I was still friends. I wonder what's going on with her now.

'I hope she has forgot about me. It would be easier for everyone. I bet she isn't here anymore. Oh well time to move into my old house.

**next day**

as I walk into the class I am ready to re question my profession. I don't even like kids. Why would I become a teacher?

'probably so you can look for rukia.' the stupid voice in my head said. I scowl then my eyes land on a purple eyed girl.

'it cant be!' I try to hid my surprise and look away. I clear my voice and speak with no emotion what so ever. All of my happiness, sadness, anything and everything was taken away when she was. The girl who is sitting only a few feet away. Rukia.

"good morning class. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I will be you new home room and math teacher." a girl in the back who is is chewing gum loudly and is wearing tight cloths raised her hand. Oh yes I forgot every school has one of them.

"heyyyy. _Smack smack _sooooo _smack chew smack _like how old are you?" she asked as she twirled her hair. Ughhhh I hate these types.

"why is my age a concern?" that whore...

"just _chew _wanted ta know." u lier...

"i am 21." why did I give my real age. The girls (and some of the guys) are eying me like candy... shit...

for the rest of the morning noting really happened. I tried to catch rukia's eye again but she never looked up from her book. And when she did it was only to give glares to people who hit on me.

It could just be me being hopeful but I think I saw angry and jealousy towards the other students when she did. Or it could just be that she doesn't like students hitting on teachers.

_**Ring ring**_

time for lunch. I get up and look for the girl who has been running through my head all day, but I see she is already gone. Fml. How hard can it be to talk to someone.

I walk out of the class while looking at the ground. If I was looking up I would have seen the woman walking my way and I wouldn't be on the floor with... ahem... large assets in my face.

"oh my god im soooo sorry!" judging by the voice it inst a student. And the blond hair plus big... well big boobs can only be one person.

"rangiku.. please get off of me now..." I tried to keep calm but its not working to well. I have to bite the inside of my lip to keep from telling her off.

She is a nice woman. Drinks to much and is a bit (or a lot) to loud, but over all a kind hearted person. Also she doesn't try to get me in her bed like everyone else. (I don't see why they love me so much...) I heard she is going to be married to a man called gin in the winter. I don't know anything about the guy but he must be one hell of a guy... or he could have no hearing, loves sake, and can deal with her craziness... I know I couldn't for the rest of my life.

"ohhhh my sorry ulqui!" I freeze while standing up. Thats the name rukia used for me.

"don't." the French teacher looked confused.

"wha? Don't what?"

"don't call me ulqui. Ever again." I started to walk away when I hear her say.  
"awww don't be that way. Ulqui... orra! Ulquiorra." but I keep walking. I round the corner only to have another person bump into me. I would have yelled at them if the person would have knocked me down.

I look to see who bumped into me now when I saw red puffy teary beautiful purple blue (and a hint of violet) eyes. I kept looking at her for a bit. Just getting lost in her eyes. The perfect deep colored and emotional eyes I fell in love with and have come to know and trust.

Then I thought to my self. 'rukia why are you crying?' I couldn't stand her tears and without knowing it brushed away the tear on her cheek bone. At the cold skin contact I had a flash of the old us. When we were happy and could play all day. Those were the days... I was only pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her choked voice. She didn't st udder but I could tell she was holing it all back.

"im very sorry for bumping into you but I must be going." before I could say anything she moved around me and walked down that hall and out of my sight. But I herd her say something first and I swear my heart broke at her sad words.

"why ulquiorra. Why did you have to go. I could really use you as a friend right about now. I wish I had the old ulquiorra back. The one I know and love." tears were burning my eyes too. We had such a great relationship back then. I loved her. And I still love her with all my heart. And I guess she loves me too.

If only I would have come back sooner. Maybe then we could have saved what we had. But we cant now. Me the teacher and her the student. Stupid fate.

_**quick side note! So I have the start of 2 other stories but im not sure when to put them up. Until then I want to up date more and post some one shots of random people! also remember this is ulquiorra's pov of the last few days. He has come back cuz his dad died and he is moving back into his old house. Also just cuz he talks like a normal person on the inside doesn't mean he shows it. That said I can make his thoughts as ooc as I want.**_


	4. just friends my savior

Chapter 4:just friend...my savior

_**An: hey people! Thank you guys for reviewing and really reading my story. I love you guys. (no homo) but thank you all for your support. You have no idea how happy I get when I get reviewed. Now on with story. Hope it doesn't suck. P.s starts as rukia's pov**_

I take a deep breath and walk through the door. The first thing I do is scan the room for ulquiorra. When I don't see him I sigh and take a breath. Yesterday has made me very cautious when im around him. I don't know why but I feel so different around him. Im not sure if its a bad different or a good different.

"hey rukia over here!" I turn my head and was blinded by orange hair. Oh great its the ichigo kid and orihime. I forgot orihime told me ichigo is going to be in our class now. I put on a fake smile and walk over to the over bubbly girl and the mean looking boy.

"whats up you guys?" I ask in my most happy voice. Ichigo looks confused by it but everyone else knows this is how I talk around them.

"rukia we were just talking about the homework. Cant believe ulquiorra gave us that much his first day. I mean really a 5 page writing prompt due tomorrow, read 6 chapters in the math book, fill out 3 work sheets, and study for a quiz today. Thats to much." someone said. I would have looked to see who it was thats was talking, if the man who has been haunting my dreams didn't walk in at that moment.

I try to look away but he already saw me. We lock eyes and I can tell he wants to say something but not out loud. Probably for the best. But I see he inclines his head to tell me to come to him. I start to move but the damned bell rings. So I sit down and wait it out. The class goes by way to slowly. I don't know if its a boring subject or I cant wait to hear what he has to say because it is taking for ever for the 10 minute break bell to ring.

Although I don't know why I want to hear what he has to say. Its probably along the lines of: we cant be lovers but friends is fine. And I know I don't want to hear that. The day I hear it is the day my heart gets ripped apart.

When it finally does ring I jump out of my seat, slowly pack up, and wait for the other students to leave before walking up to his desk. Every step I take makes my heart beat faster. Will he be nice to me? Does he remember me? Why does he need me.? Guess I will find out.

"rukia... good to see you." he starts out. His voice is very emotionless and uncaring. I don't know why but I envy him for wearing a perfect mask like that.

_**Third person pov**_

"yes ?" the young student asked the teacher. Ulquiorra mentally flinches at her tone. Very perky and unlike the rukia he knew. The real rukia. Looks like they both wear masks, but different kinds.

His mask: blank, emotionless, uncaring, nothingness, just a plain canvass. No one dares touch it's purity. In his case. No one dare tries to change him. But under that are strange and wild colors. They all mix together like colorful smoke. And blend to make what he is. He is not one color, or one type he is many and unique.

Her mask: bright colors of pink yellow and all neon. But that is only the surface. Under is dark blues, purples,indigo, and the darkest of the coldest colors. Although she is not cold she can be called and ice princess. She is like the snow. Pure and soft. And will slip through the fevered grip of negative things. She is perfect.

"yes I would like to talk to you about... you know." he was referring of their old relationship.

'oh so he does remember me. I bet he doesn't want to be together. It should be that way for the best of both of us.' rukia turned her head down and tried to keep her fake happiness up. But her old friend saw right through it.

"yes sir. I know that it is in the past and you want to forget it. It is OK. You don't have to worry about me." the young girl tried so hard to hold in the heart break.

'the reason I am so lonely is because I waited for you. I thought you would come back and we would be together. But you never came back. So this is me … moving on. Goodbye my old love...ulquirra.' rukia though those words but never spoke them. Just telling him through her eyes. Her perfect (and not lifeless) eyes. In ulquiorra's mind something similar is running though it.

'you have grown without me. You have faced the world without me. How can I do anything to make it up? You need someone who is your age and will treat you how you should be treated. But I wish I would have come back sooner to save you. But I didn't... so good bye rukia.'

both of the messages mean the same thing: goodbye to the old life we had.

without looking at each other rukia left the class. They knew what the other wanted to say. There was nothing more to do. Maybe in the future they can be friends. But right now it will only be a teacher and student relationship.

_**Two weeks later**_

"hi orihime, ichigo! How are you!" the raven haired girl asked and smiled. But she smiled a real smile for once in a long time. Slowly the life was returning to the young girls eyes. The shine and spark she once had was coming back.

After her conversation with ulquiorra they have not talked with each other, other then school work. And her social life is becoming much better. Her and ichigo even started going out. Who would have guessed it?... OK so everyone. After weeks of flirting they finally admitted their feelings and got together. And although they fight they always make up after a hot make out time.

"hey babe whats up." the tall teen leaned down and pecked rukia on the lips and placed a gentle protective arm around her.

"you know just living." before they could say anything else the bell rang and school officially started for the day.

_**End of the day rukia's pov**_

"come one rukia we are going to miss the bus is you keep moving this slow!" ichigo yelled. I gritted my teach together and tried to stay calm... key word:tried...

"STOP YELLING AT ME! GOD DAMN YOU ARE SO PUSHY!"

"WELL IF YOU WERENT SO SLOW MAYBE I WOULDNT HAVE TO YELL!"

"MAYBE IM NOT GOING HOME CUZ I AM GOING TO THE LIBARY TO STUDY!" We stopped talking looked at each other though glares till he blew out air and smiled a warm smile he only gives me.

"alright. Im gonna go with the guys. Unless you want me to come along." I smile back at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"nah ill be alright. Its a school library. What could happen?" we parted ways and I headed to the quietest place in school... the library.

_**An some hours later**_

"hello young lady. Im sorry but I am closing up the library for the day." I look up out of my history book to see the kind librarian with a warm smile. I nod pack up my things and leave.

It is only 7:00 but the sun is setting and I need to get home. I already told byakuya I would be home late but I don't want to be gone all night. So slowly I make my way home with music in my ear. Note to self:don't play music while walking home when its dark out. Before I could do anything I felt a hand on my mouth and a blade at my neck.

"give me your money and nothing bad will happen to that pretty little neck you have." the voice was rough and the hot breath childed me. My eyes went wide as he pulled me into an alley way looking for money. "hmmm your not bad looking. Maybe I'll let you keep you money and take something else."

'no... no no no no no!anything but that!' I start freaking out and kick around but his hold is to tight.

"hold still bitch!" his hands roam my body and I feel dirty.

'How can a man to this to someone so shamelessly? This cant be happening. How... why... why me. Ulquiorra! Where are you! You said you would protect me! Where have you gone? I need you.' Hot tears stream down my face and I sob while he works on my shirt.

" awww ya gonna cry? Poor little girl. Go ahead and cry. It wont make a difference." I still haven't seen his face because my back is to him and my eyes are closed. But I feel and hear him. All of a sudden it stops. The hot breath, roaming hands, and thick voice all go away. I peek open one eye and what I see stuns me.

"you shouldn't have done that. Do you know how many lines you crossed?" I don't know whats going on. But he always makes it on time. He is always there. Ulquiorra.

"h-hey.. uh.. calm down dude, you know I wouldn't do anything to her." I notice the blade the man had is now in ulquiorra's hand and is drawing blood from the guys neck.

"not only did you try to rape and mug this woman you made her cry. And making her cry is the worse thing you could have done" his voice stared to rise at the end and all his emotion was pouring out of him.

"you... need...to...say...your...sorry...you...BASTARD!" with every word ulquiorra punched or kicked the man. Finlay after the man fell into a deep sleep, only then did ulquiorra throw him into the alley trash. I never knew he was so strong.

Standing in front of me now is a man. Who just beat another man half to death with his fists. But I see something else. He isn't ulquiorra, hair a mess and bloody knuckles. He is ulquiorra my savior. And thats my last thought before I go into a sleep my self. But the last thing I see is uliorra's glowing eyes, the last thing I feel is his protective hold around me, and the last thing I hear is.

"don't worry. I wont leave you. Never again will I leave your side. I love you. My dear rukia." and I let my eyes close with a smile on my face knowing he is here to keep me safe.

'where am I? I cant feel my body. I bet i'm dead. Wait I remember... ulquiorra! Ya he saved me and thats when I black out.' slowly my eyes opened, and I looked around and see where I am.

I look down and see I am in a large four post bed. The sheets are black and red, they contrast to the plain white walls. The only other color in the room is some paintings and a few pictures on a dresser. There is also three doors. I have no idea where they go.

"well first thing to do is try out the doors." I slowly slip out of bed. When I look at my self my eyes pop out of my head. I am wearing black guy shorts and a white tank top. I involuntarily blush.

'ulquiorra must have changed me... great.'

the first door I good to turns out to be a closet filled with his cloths. The second door is a full bathroom. So the last door must be the way out of here. I open the door and the smell of breakfast greats me. As I walk down the long hall way the smell gets stronger and my mouth starts to water.

'oh ya I forgot I didnt have dinner with father... wait...FATHER! HE MUST BE WORRIED SICK! I NEED TO GET HOME!' no time for walking I start running to find the way out of here. But lucky me I turn a corner and run into something hard. Before I have a chance to fall back two strong arms grab me and pull me into the chest.

When I finally open my eyes and realize I won't fall I look up to see ulquiorra with a small smile.

Wait...back up... he is... SMILING?! What is going on here?

"you always were a klutz." I blush at how close we are and his hold is only getting tighter when I try to move away.

"umm ulq... my schiffer... could you let go?" he chuckles and lets me go. "not that im not grateful but I need to get back home. Father wi..."

"i already call byakuya. He knows what happened and that you are here. Now come on I bet you are hungry." he turns his back to me and walks into a kitchen with a counter set up with different kinds of food. (sorry don't know what they eat)

not knowing what to do I just stand there awkwardly in the the door way. How does he know my dad? Ulquiorra looks over at me and waves me over with his hand.

"you coming to eat or what?" I nod and sit down at the counter. As we ate I started to get more comfortable. We talked about school and old times. He started to act like his old self and so did I. When we got done eating I went back to his room to take a shower.

_**Ulquiorra's pov**_

when she turned the corner I let out a breath. It was just like old times. No weird moments. She even slapped me a couple of times. Haha she still has that spark. Its just hidden. I wonder what made her like that. I started to clean up and wash the dishes. For some reason I started to think about last night. How mad I got when I saw what happened.

_Flashback_

_I just stayed after for a few hours grading papers. But when I looked out the window and saw her I had to make sure she got home safe. I still want to protect her. When I saw the man come out of the alley way I ran to catch up. When I saw what he was doing and I saw she was crying I snapped. I wanted to kill him. But I wont do that. So I threw the trash away. When I looked back at rukia she was about to fall. I was with her in a flash. I couldn't help but remember when we first met. In an alley way. I took her to my house and with burning cheeks changed her into non dirty cloths. When she was tucked in I kissed her fore head and left the room. I grabbed her phone and called her brother first before anything._

"_where are you?" his voice was angry but I could defiantly hear the concern._

"_this is ulquiorra." I said with a stone voice._

"_hm. What are you doing schiffer?" there, his cold voice is back._

"_rukia was in need of saving and I helped her. you know i care about her just as much if not more then you kuchiki."_

"_how dare you say that. You someone who left her broken and in need of you." oh thats how he wants to play._

"_i didnt want to leave her you know that. But I wanted her to have a better life. Thats why I went thew the trouble of finding her real family. You."_

"_it doesn't matter. Your father had me make sure you would never see her again."_

"_to bad. My bastard of a father is gone. And I can do whatever I want."_

"_you are also her teacher." I feel a lump in my throat. He is right._

"_one more year and she wont be."_

"_you cant be that selfish. Would you really mess up her life for your happiness?"_

"_i am keeping her here for a while. Don't worry everything is taken care of. I will bring her home later. Goodnight Byakuya Kuchiki." I hung up before he could say anything else. But he did make good points. Could I really do that to her? No I couldn't. But I will leave it up to rukia to make her choice._

_End of flask back_

I was so into my thoughts I didnt hear rukia walk down stairs. So when she tapped me from behind I jumped and water splashed all over me. I turned around and saw her doubled over in laughter.

"Oh you think its funny?" she was laughing to hard to answer but I saw she nodded her head. So with my soapy hands and wet shirt I grabbed her and hugged her so her and my cloths she was wearing were wet.

"ahh ulquiorra! Haha" that resulted in a water fight. When we calmed down I gave her a band t shirt jeans and her shoes to change into. She came back down stairs in 2 minutes flat.

"hey.. um ulquiorra.. I need to.."

"you need to get home right?" she nodded and we walked out side to my car. When we reached her house I felt my heart sink. Hanging out with her today was the happiest time of my life. "well you should get go..." I couldn't finish my sentence because her lips were on mine.

My left hand came to rest on her cheek. I asked for entrance to her mouth and she let me. She tasted sweeter then honey and so addictive. We fought for dominance but I let her win. She started to slowly and timidly search my mouth. I felt like I was in heaven.

When she pulled away I wanted to pull her back. But she opened her door to get out.

"ill... umm see ya later OK?" I nodded and smiled at her. She walked back to her house and I watched her walk in. When the door to the large estate closed I started up the car and drove away. From this point on I know im damned to hell for what I will do to keep rukia for my self.

_**Yay done with chapter! Hope it was worth it! I know the ending was rushed and bad but sorry... I will up date my other story soon. Just need to check the chapter again for mistakes. And I would like to point out she thought of ulquiorra when she was in need of help. Not ichigo her ****boyfriend**** (at this time)****. Haha fun right? Next chappy will be totally ulquiorra and rukia fluff! I think. Not sure yet. And I already have ideas for the ending. But that won't happen till later.**_


End file.
